Naruto x Dxd crossover ideas and challenges
by TeraBaapBSDK
Summary: I have provided a small summary before the start of each chapter. Each chapter will have different idea and challenge. Don't expect godly English, it's my third language and i am trying to improve it. There will be grammatical mistakes and poor use of words during several occasions. Read and review. PM me if you want to adopt it into a full-fledged fic.
1. Challenge 1 (Edit)

Hello everyone; thanks for reading my challenge. English is my third language so please bear with my poor grammar and poor use of words. This is my first time writing on any site.

This is a crossover challenge between high school DxD and Naruo, i would like to give it to any fanfic author interested (PM me for it). No, flames please. I am still in learning phase.

**Read and review**, tell me any shortcoming you find. Critical reviews regarding the story setup are most appreciated; they can help me write even better next time. If you liked the fic idea and challenge, please review it, it will motivate me to write more of ideas and challenges.

**Edit:** _I have made some changes here and relaxed the restrictions. Special thanks to HeroLuffy726 for taking his time and pointing out my mistakes._

_._

.

**Summary:** Naruto learns a space time jutsu from forbidden scroll. When he was trying to escape Mizuki he performs the jutsu incorrectly, sending him and his friends to DxD verse. How their arrival there will change the events of DxD verse. Will the maelstrom rise there or will it dissolve to nothingness by the strong opponents it will face there.

.

.

**Part1:** I am fucking awesome

Kid Naruto is learning shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll when he comes across a jutsu, which is similar to rinnegan's space-time ninjutsu (i will leave the name to author's imagination). Miraculously our blonde head succeeds on his first try.

.

Space time ninjutsu: A technique which requires a set of 100 handsigns to complete it. Users with low chakra reserves should never perform it. Only one person can pass through it at one time. Never perform it on a group as it has not been tested yet. The last hand sign is really important. There are total of 12 different handsigns to channel chakra and its combinations to perform a jutsu. Bird handsign to travel only within a city, Boar handsign to travel to a country level (japan size), Dog handsign to travel around a small planet (Moon size) and Dragon handsign to travel around a big planet (Earth size). Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Serpent and Tiger handsigns have been tested, but the person who used it never returned.

Restriction: Cannot be performed using shadow clones. They dissolve before the hand signs are complete.

(Special note right under this technique description)

Note(Written by blood of the technique developer): Never ever try to us this technique by using words and then using the last seal. The results were catastrophic, we have experimented on this and the person who performed it... never mind can't say the consequences. But never perform the technique the way I mentioned before.

\- Special thanks to 1st Leader of Uchiha Clan for successfully developing this Ninjutsu (submitted by Madara Uchiha to 1st hokage). May the Uchiha clan thrive and end this endless war soon.

Condition by Madara Uchiha: This technique should never be shared with anyone other than Senju Clan.

[AN: To readers wondering what the person was going to say in the note, here it is: If you perform the jutsu by using chakra embedded words only, nothing will happen and you will be drained of all of your chakra leading to death due to chakra exhaustion. If you perform even one single seal wrong, you may be able to develop a new jutsu or die a horrible death. Many people tried to make new jutsu out of it, but everyone died. Lastly, if you perform the jutsu by using chakra words and any of the last handseal, BOOM; they died from explosion that rivaled the Bijudama itself. This was used in the warring states period to inflict huge damage on other clans by infiltrating them and destroying the clan from inside. Since this cannot be performed using shadow clones, a living person sacrifice was made for greater good of the clan.]

.

Back to Naruto:

Naruto uses it to open a gate to where Mizuki has told him to come. When he arrives there, he is unable to find Mizuki in surrounding area. He is still thinking about the "AWESOME" technique the scroll has provided him, so he once again opens the scroll to learn yet another technique. He comes upon a seal technique whose description is incomplete and "top secret, dattabayo" written on it. He doesn't care about the description, but "dattabayo" catches is eyes. Excited, he directly proceeds to memorize the seal diagrams and handsign (password) to activate the seal. As he was about to perform the hand signs to see any effect (he thinks that after performing the handsigns he will be able to perform the technique). Iruka appears demanding Naruto as to why is he running away with forbidden scroll.

.

The "top secret technique": The user can stop the time for 'n' seconds. Those seconds depends on the amount of chakra the user input into the seal.

Estimated: you can stop time for an hour = 60 minutes = 3600 seconds for the amount of chakra Kurama posses (at efficiency of 100%).

It was originally designed by Kaguya Otsutsuki, which was later found in her ruins by Uzumaki clan-head with other awesome jutsus. Since the chakra requirement was at the level of 9 tails (estimated at that time, it actually required 10 tails chakra), the first person who performed the handsigns died due to chakra exhaustion (it was the clan head who started uzumaki clan and had insane chakra level). It came as a shock to Uzumaki as they have high chakra reservs and huge life force to back it up; even the leader was unable to perform the jutsu. Later when Uzumaki mastered seal making, the jutsu was once again taken up for experimentation. After few years, they were able to make seal which doesn't stop the time for as much long as the person wants (another wrong assumption from their part), but it stops time for a fixed amount of time depending on the chakra being infused in the seal. The efficiency when it first used was 0.001% and till now they were able to increase its efficiency to 1%. The seal works by constantly supplying it by chakra, you cannot perform any other technique or jutsu while in time stop mode.

Note: Only a Uzumaki or Uchiha with their sharingan can see this technique, but you need Uzumaki or Senju blood to make the seal.

.

Back to where Naruto is:

Mizuki and Iruka are fighting, and Iruka is protecting Naruto. Naruto is panicking; he is unable to process why his two teachers are fighting with each other. So, he starts running away from them. Iruka leaves Mizuki and starts chasing Naruto to stop him. Panicked, he assumes that Iruka is going to kill him. He suddenly remembers that he has a technique for space-time transfer and starts performing the necessary handsigns.

Mizuki throws a large shuriken at Naruto. Surprised, Naruto starts calling for all the amount of chakra present inside him and starts performing the hand signs for space time ninjutsu.

.

Inside Naruto's mind:

Kurama saw his only hope for survival (he doesn't want to spend his 20 years just floating on the planet just to reform) is to provide his chakra to Naruto. Kurama admits it or not, also believes in the prophecy of old toad sage in summoning world, that Naruto is the child of prophecy and will bring freedom to his brothers and sisters because he has seen the amount of hate and malice that was directed towards Naruto by the villagers and still Naruto managed to remain sane without harboring any ill will towards the villagers.

Kurama was also in panicked state because he has to do something quick or Naruto will get killed by Mizuki. He forgot Naruto's newly learned space time ninjutsu. So, he started channeling all the chakra he can pass through that damn seal.

Iruka blocks the thrown shuriken by his body so that it doesn't reach naruto. Huge amount of blood gets sprayed on Naruto's face. Seeing Iruka in this state, and the fire ball Mizuki is throwing towards them. Naruto started performing the hand signs for space time ninjutsu rapidly (there are around 100 signs just to perform it), unaware of the face of fear Mizuki is showing towards his red spitted eyes. In haste he performs the last handsign incorrectly, he performed Tiger seal instead of Bird seal (He will not remember the last seal he performed). A black portal appears and engulfs both iruka and naruto to transfer them to DxD world.

Unknown to all three present an Anbu (Dog) also engulfs in the jutsu, who was given orders by Hizuren to keep a close eye on Naruto and protect him whenever danger approaches Naruto. He was about to jump and protect them from the fireball, when the space transfer engulfs him too.

Unknown to trio, the forbidden scroll was left behind. Just as Mizuki was about to take the forbidden scroll a very angry, I mean really angry old man was in front of him. Hizuren was really really angry on himself, his inability to save Naruto and most above the all at the person in front of him. He can just hope that whatever Jutsu Naruto used doesn't end his life because he has never seen or heard anyone use a space time ninjutsu other than rinnegan users, who are just considered myth other than the god of shinobi himself.

.

**Part 2:** The biggest mistake of my life

Meanwhile just before it all started, in Sunagakure:

As usual shinobi and villagers alike are trying to kill Gaara. A shinobi who lost his family during Shukaku attack wants his revenge. He steals forbidden scroll from Kazekage's building and comes across a kinjutsu of "void world transfer" (you can name whatever you want it to be). It requires the user to draw blood and chakra from inside his body to open a tear in time space inside void to transfer their loved ones to other world. Note that void tears a human body and deforms it. Also note that if the person inside the void remains into the void for more time than he should be, don't blame me for their death.

He doesn't know how the person who performed it recorded it in the forbidden scroll and doesn't give a shit about it. All he cares that he is now able to transfer Gaara to any other world even it causes his own life loss and if lucky that bastard can be killed too.

Gaara satisfied after killing 20 more shinobi after his life and quenching the thirst of blood of his mother, is now resting under the a tree and looking at the full moon. Suddenly a ninja appears and starts performing strange signs while laughing maniacally. He notices that a strange red blood bead starts forming on ninja's forehead as his face is becoming pale; as if he is losing blood. Gaara thinks that he should put up a barrier of sand in front of him and see the monkey's new technique for his amusement.

Inside Gaara's seal, Sukaku starts panicking as he recognizes the technique and starts shouting at Gaara to kill that man fast.

Gaara ignores his mother's call and watches as the red bead shoots towards him tearing a hole in his sand defence and sand armour to form a blood red (kamui type) spiral to swallow his whole being in it. Note: when the blood bead what shot at him, Shukaku called all of his chakra in Gaara's chakra network to protect his host inside void.

.

Both Kurama and Shukaku will be exhausted from these events and will go in slumber for 1 year.

.

**Setting for kakashi and Iruka:** They will land at different places in Devil part of DxD world in critical condition (They don't have tailed beasts inside them).

.

**Setting for Gaara and Naruto:** They will be transported to human part of DxD world. They will be raised in orphanage after being caught by police.

.

**Power balance setting:** Iruka will have higher magical reserves than Kakashi, but he will struggle to control it and use magical techniques. Kakashi will have his MS (kamui) and have lower magical reserves. Kakashi will be able to learn many magical techniques which require less magical reserves. Kakshi's MS will slowly loose its sight, the more he uses it. (In Obito fight Kakashi starts using his sight because he used kamui many times)

Naruto will have lower magical reserves than Gaara, but more than Iruka and Kakashi.

Our fellow ninjas will be able to use chakra in DxD world, and it will be different than Magic. So they will have both Magic and chakra.

(AN: Feel free to add any more technique and power balance settings)

.

.

.

I have given the basic outline how to start the fic. The people to be transferred to dxd world are Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Gaara and both tailed beasts. If you want to add any more people from Naruto world to be in DxD world feel free to do so. I was thinking of adding Hinata or Sasuke, but couldn't think of a good scenario to do so.

.

**Challenge aspects that are expected to be fulfilled:**

1\. Naruto and Gaara are 12 when transferred.

2\. Small harem (optional) (other girls can have friendly relationship or only teasing, not more than 5 members in each harem)

3\. Iruka and Kakashi must become devil.

4\. All the 4 people transferred, end up at different locations.

5\. Naruto doesn't meet with Iruka and Kakashi till he is 16 (only if you want to turn naruto in devil), Or Naruto doesn't meet with them till age 13. (i am doing so for power balance) This is for late start in ninja arts.

6\. They will befriend their tailed beasts at age of 14, after 1 year of awakening. The tailed beast will give them basic lectures of ninja, with Shukaku teaching sealing arts (fuinjutsu) and kurama teaching them ninjutsu.

7\. There cannot be sage mode since he never meets Jiraya here. There will be tailed beast mode for both Gaara and Naruto.

8\. Power Balance should be there, weak to strong characters and every fight should bring new challenge to characters.

9\. Naruto should not become a killing machine (I know people like badass, killing for just offending type of MC. It just take away the essence from the story.)

**10.** Do not remove a single character from DxD world. It is disrespecting the original author himself.

11\. Upload rate should be 1 chapter / month or higher rate of upload. If you want to drop it midway, please pass it to someone else.

.

Edit: I have lowered the restrictions and requirements. Fell free to R & R.

If you have any other suggestions that you would like to add or if you want to take this challenge up. PM me.


	2. Challenge 2 (Edit)

**Edit: **4 April 2020, made some changes and lowered the restrictions on the challenge, giving more freedom to the author who wanna adopt it. The DxD world is the same but its origins are OOC in nature. Please leave a review to help me further improve.

Disclaimer: I don't earn from it. I am here to learn. I don't have the guts to claim the original work. If someone still thinks that i am trying to claim the original works read the disclaimer from the start.

**Summary:** Naruto finds an orange scroll inside forbidden scroll. After opening it he finds himself in a pocket dimension, with an old man telling him about his origins and asks him if Naruto can avenge his family for him. Naruto with his friends is going to DxD dimension to find his roots of origin and avenge his family. Join Naruto on his awesome adventure in DxD verse.

.

**Part 1: The unknown discovery**

Pre-Genin Naruto is trying to learn shadow clone jutsu from forbidden scroll. He is unable to learn shadow clone jutsu because of the complexity of hand signs involved. So, he starts skimming through the forbidden scroll. Most of the jutsus in it requires complex hand signs or were highly focused on chakra control. He was just skimming through the jutsus when a small scroll (thumb size scroll [those used in Boruto to seal Jutsu]) falls down from it. It would have gone unnoticed on other occasions but it was glowing orange. Even Naruto was perplexed, when did scrolls started glowing.

He picks up the scroll and starts examining it, completely oblivious of a short knife like edge coming out of the scroll cutting his finger. Blood started coming out from it, but it was nothing to scoff of as he has been in worse conditions than this when he was just a toddler.

The blood starts dripping on the scroll and it gave blinding orange light in the middle of the forest. Even hokage was able to see it from the village.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in a pocket dimension with an old man sitting on an old huge gold chair.

.

**Description of chair:** the chair was 3 meter tall, 2 meter wide. It has two golden lion head coming out of both arms. The machete had design of wars, humans, angels, fallen angels, ninja, rajput warriors, shinigami, faries, gods, etc. The spindle was made of Agarwood providing fragrance. The top rail was made of gold, with a diamonds bigger than Kohinoor on its both ends. The cushion was made of unknown quality of material but it looked comfy.

.

**Description of old man:** looks same as Yamamoto (head captain) from bleach.

.

Naruto was already very irritated because he was unable to learn a single jutsu from the scroll. And when he finally found something interesting, he has appeared in a freaking whatever it is.

Naruto starts yelling at the old man, but no response. Suddenly old man stands up and the next moment he is in front of Naruto. Now, Naruto is afraid and disgusted at the same time because the old man start inspecting him (every part of the body) and smelling here and there (No Yaoi).

After a few moments, the old man is finally satisfied. He says that his name is Yamamoto Uzaumaki (you can name this OC whatever you want, i am just respecting the original creator) and he is the leader of Uzumaki clan. Naruto, then says that the Uzumaki clan is no longer alive, everyone has died and it was years ago. Tears started flowing from the old man eyes. Naruto asks if he is okay.

OC then says that, he was sealed inside this scroll by a traitor in Uzumaki clan during the shinobi war. He has managed to survive till now thanks to his immense life force and universal sage art which consumes space time energy as a medium to slow the time his body ages.

OC asks if the Uzumaki clan is wiped out, how is he even alive now. Naruto says that he is an orphan with no clan name. Uzumaki is an extinct clan so the village leader gave him this name. Enraged the old man puts his hand on Naruto's head (he was enraged because the leader has lied to Naruto and he wanted to know the reason), with what small amount of life force he had left the old man performs his best jutsu of mind reading (name to author, suggestion: universal art of reading mind). He starts going through his life. He was few minutes late (babies open their eyes after couple of minutes) and he missed the chance to see Minato and Kushina getting implanted by Kurama's nail. He starts seeing things from when infant Naruto (in arms of third hokage) first saw his dead parents, completely oblivious of his origin.

It took OC 12 years in Naruto's mindscape, but to outside it was only 12 seconds in the pocket dimension. Even if old man had the worst of the worst childhood during warring time and the time he started building the Uzumaki clan (he is more thousand years old because of universal sage art), but the kid in front of him had it worse when it was more peaceful time than warring clan time. He was now able to figure out why the hokage kept the kids origins a secret but also gave the child his mother's last name. Old man was also happy because Naruto was not given some other disgusting clan name.

.

**Outside the timescape:**

Naruto was trying to get off the old man heavy and tight grip on top of his head, but was unable to do so. He started yelling that it hurts really bad, and finally after 12 seconds the grip was removed. You can say that Naruto was dripping water from his eyes, but his man's pride didn't allow him to show it. Otherwise what will people say when they will see their future hokage crying because of a simple grip from an old man.

Old man took another couple of seconds to process what he should tell Naruto and what not. He suddenly remembers that he has that key he has developed while being jailed here. But he was unsure if it will work or not, because he doesn't have any more chakra paper or chakra ink left. But, he has some space time energy inside the scroll (which was not used because it will result in crumbling of space) and simple paper with him.

_Old man was counting his options:_

1\. Send Naruto to his origins

2\. Tell Naruto about his parents

3\. Impart his knowledge mark on Naruto's forehead so that he can continue his legacy

4\. Give Naruto a simple life that Hizuren wanted

5\. Meet Kurama and dance with him, until he submits to the kid.

note: you can add more options.

6\. Only tell Naruto about his clan's origins and where they come from not sending him to the world he came from.

_After a minute of silence:_

Naruto is now loosing it, whatever respect he had towards the old man is now gone. He throws a punch towards the old man, which surprisingly meets the old man face. But, the result is not what Naruto expected, he looks it his hand which is now bend in weird direction. Blood is coming out. He can swear that he saw some while material in his broken arm.

The old man finally looks at Naruto. Naruto is now acting limp (playing dead) so that the old man will ignore him (not a smart move).

Old man opens his mouth and asks Naruto, if he has anyone he cares about or love in the village. Naruto remember his love Sakura and another blind girl (he doesn't know about Byakugan yet) Hinata who has finally confessed to him. He wanted to give Hinata an answer but his love for Sakura became a bitch in between. He also remembers Sasuke, that bastard. He also remembers the old man Hokage whose hat he is going to take, even if it means using any underhanded means. He remembers the ramen shop and those two people who were never biased towards him. He also remembers the dog mask Anbu who helps him here and there on different occasions, mainly on his birthday when it is Kyuubi hunt festival. He now understands that he has many precious people and he doesn't want anyone to hurt them.

He looks at the old man and lies terribly that he has no one he loves or care about. He doesn't want the old man to hurt his precious people.

Old man sighs and says that he doesn't want to hurt his friends or loved ones. He is asking him that because he wants to send him to a different world.

Now Naruto is baffled, what in the Konoha is this old man talking about. Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, the old man starts telling him about his origins from the very beginning.

.

**Part 2: The story untold **(Old man story arc)

Old man tells that there were many races even among humans too.

(the below are suggested names, you can change it to your liking)

1\. High human

2\. Medium (intermediate) human

3\. Lesser human

High human were personally made by highest being in his universe. There were only 100 high humans. Medium human were humans who were born after high humans started breeding to increase their numbers. Lesser humans were those who were born after breeding between a lesser human with lesser or medium human. The birth rate was very low, only 1-2 babies per 10 years. A single born baby was celebrated with a fest.

Old man tells him that he himself is a medium human, his parents were created by the higher being. He was born with unnatural power to manipulate any sort of energy present in the universe (provided he has knowledge of that energy). Even high humans didn't possess this kind of power. In fear of being discovered, he was kept a secret and was raised as a lesser human in his house as a servant. When, word about his power leaked out, many high humans and medium humans tried to kidnap him in order to experiment on him; but miserably failed to do so. War broke out. One fraction of humans (400) on his side, another fraction (600) on the other side. Everyone started killing each other.

He was just 5 years old at that time and total population of humans being 1000. Obviously power was equal on both sides as higher humans amounted more on his side. At last, only 2 high human, 3 medium human children (including him) and 10 lesser human remained.

Suddenly alien forces of angels, fallen angels and devils factions which resided on the other part of the planet attacked them, killing every single high human, medium human (except him) and lesser human. They were always fearful of the power, human clan possessed and were looking for an opportunity to attack them.

He was captured by them and was experimented on for 100 years. They took his DNA to construct humans which now reside on that planet and declared themselves as gods. They were never able to construct the humans that were created by the higher being, but were able to replicate them. Some artificial humans were able to harness his power to manipulate energy, since they were in minority. Artificial humans called them demons, vampires, mummies, undead, etc. in different age and times.

He never gave up on escaping and getting his revenge. He still has the one time use time space gate key created by his father in order for him to escape if need arises. He was not able to figure out how to use it and it was taken away by greedy factions so they can harness its power to attack other worlds.

Another 100 years passed, he was about to give up on his life when he heard that the factions have declared war among themselves so that they can take control over his body. It disgusted him, but also gave him an idea. If he can plan his escape properly and steal the time space gate key to escape to any other world.

He tore off his left leg and lured the blood hound guarding the prison (prison security was low because of war). The blood hound had the keys of his freedom. When the blood hound was near, he grabbed the hound's neck and twisted it to put him to eternal sleep. (Note: He had to lure him using his flesh because the blood hound had instructions, not to go near the creature in front of him (blood hound is male, size : 2 meter, made of only bones and muscles, a higher guard created by devil faction leader)). His physical strength was not bounded by magic, that's why he was able to kill the dog.

He carefully unlocked the magical binding on his right leg and handcuffs which were making him unable to use his energy manipulation.

_(Note: He doesn't know about the geography, so he doesn't know the name of the planet (Earth) the factions have given it. Only interactions were scientists experimenting on him and an ant like creature giving him food. His mouth was sealed and he wasn't able to say a single word for 200 years.)_

He tried melting the gate of the prison by his basic fire manipulation, but it didn't even showed any signs of getting hot. He used his strength to pull it apart. Nothing happened.

_(Note: The gate was made of adamantite ore, one of the top tier ore present on the planet.)_

Dejected he wanted to give up, tears started coming out. He wanted to just die and rest in peace. Suddenly a voice called him (his delusion of his parents dying moments) "never give up" (John Cena line).

_Background music: John Cena theme music_

His power surged to another level, even the faction leaders stopped fighting sensing the immense power generated from the prison. The divine dragons started crying, earth started trembling and mothers started hiding their children. Some lower beings in factions peed in their pants in middle of the battle. Tears starts rolling from their eyes, thinking what has they done to feel the wrath of hell.

One thing the higher being told the humans he created was: "The more they will feel emotions the more they will grow, they will attain his powers, his emotions, his body, everything he has will be theirs to use. But, it will only happen one time. After that they will loose everything they have, every single possession will be lost."

(Humans never relied on their emotions, they thought that emotions will make a person weak.)

Unaware of the chaos he has created and feeling lucky that the power he has attained just now has melted the prison door and surprisingly not a single guard is moving, as if the time itself has stopped. His goal was simple and single minded, attain the time space gate key and get the heck out of here to any other place. A place where people will not be there to steal his power, a place people will see him as a person not as a livestock, a place where he will be able to find warmth, any place better than this place.

He was able to sense the time space gate key, he thought about it and bam he was there. He was puzzled of what has just transpired. It was beyond his 5 years of knowledge and 200 years of torture. He thought about revenge, but he discarded that idea just as it came. The power he is feeling, the techniques his body is using, the feeling he is feeling is not his own. He doesn't want revenge, if it's not his own power (first time he felt the pride of a man). He also, doesn't know how long this power will remain inside his body.

He recalled his parents, his parent's friends who didn't hesitate to stand up for them, the children who had to participate in war to fill the numbers, their dead bodies, their blood he was soaked with during war and worst of all his inability to save them. He said: "Everyone please wait for just few more years, I will avenge every single one of you. I will kill every single faction on this planet till no one survives".

He said this because the one who leaked the news of him being a energy user was spread by an devil faction person working in his house. He was a trusted asset who worked for his parents for 1000 years. They trusted that person, the very same person who killed his parents; backstabbing them.

He quickly activates the time space key, not knowing how long it will take for him to even lay the foundations of time space energy and then manipulate it to form the same key his father has created.

Just as the portal appeared his body felt incredibly painful, as if billions and zillions of needles are penetrating him. He somehow crawled inside the gate and the gate vanished leaving only his left leg there.

.

**Old man story continue (inside Naruto's world):**

A young boy not older than 11 years of physical age (mental age 205 years) is lying at the Shore of Unknown River. A small village girl was on his way to fill her pot with water, when she noticed a boy near her age lying on the bank of the river. She noticed the wounds on the boy's body and the place where left leg was used to exist. She was afraid that this boy must be some sort of ninja thingy. Her parents had specifically told her, never engage with a ninja, never go near them and first of all never save a ninja.

She wanted to go away, she wanted to leave the boy to die, she wanted to follow her parent's instructions, but her soft heart gave away. She washed the wounds on the boy's body. She tore off a piece of clothing from her dress and tied up the wound to stop the blood from flowing. She gave the boy a piggy back and left for the village. Everyone in the village was giving her weird faces, but on closer inspection they were looking at the boy on her back.

Village leader asked her if it was a ninja she was carrying while trying to hide the sickle on his back which didn't go unnoticed to her. She lied blatantly that the boy was attacked by a samurai who he was having argue with. Samurai was near her, ashamed of his action he asked her to save the boy's life. Not wanting to feel the wrath samurai-sama she dressed the boy's wound and wanted to take care of her. People gasped at the girl, how a small girl can tell such a terrible lie in front of an adult. But, they knew the village leader is a fool among fools. Just because of his father is a daimaou he was send here to learn leadership skills, refused of any kind of help during the process. Hearing samurai's name mentioned, he thought that it must be from his father's side. He motioned the girl to proceed and started barking at the people who were around them to continue their work.

When OC(yamamoto) regained his consciousness he was greeted with unknown people. They looked the same as those artificial humans created by the factions but felt somehow different.

Major difference between a human and an artificial human was the humans have blood red hair which artificial humans were never born with that color of hair.

He felt that he doesn't have his time space gate key in his hands. He was panicking when someone hugged him; a small soft and delicate statue has hugged him, reminding him of his mom. For the first time in 200 years he started crying. He cried out loud. He was quickly embraced by two other big statues who had hard body but had the same warmth as the soft girl. As much as the girl's parents disagree of ninja, they will never turn away a child.

Time skip no jutsu: 3 days later

When things finally calm down, the girl gave him his possession 'the time space gate key' which was now looking like some ordinary rusted iron key. He tried sensing the energies within the key, but failing to do so. He suddenly remembered when he was feeling the unbearable pain a voice said in his mind: "My work here is done and now I will take every single thing you have. But seeing your determination and you being my last impure (medium human) child remaining, I will provide you a chance to seek revenge (which always brings pain to both sides). I am happy that you have not used my power for your revenge. I will open a gate to a world where creatures use chakra, a very different form of energy from what you can use. I will also grant you to be able to sense universal space energy which is only limited to me or much higher beings than I am. You will never be able to use any other form of energy, but you will keep your life force. Don't feel dejected my impure child. You will be able to grow strong more than you can ever dream of. Goodbye my last child...".

He started crying. He is back to zero. Is this the price of that power, what about revenge now? He collected himself and started sorting out things. He has chakra and universal space energy which is greater form of time space energy his father used.

Time skip no jutsu: 10 years later

He is now married to (name) Uzumaki; his savior. He is faintly able to sense the time space energy used in the key. His chakra levels were around the same as that of 4 tailed beast. He started making small seals he learned from a villager who used to sell seals to ninja. He also noticed that as months passed his wife's hair color is changing to that of red. He doesn't know the cause but as time passed she doesn't seem to get old, so only conclusion he was able to draw was that she is getting his life force through his organ.

He started making his own seals. He noticed that by using chakra you can also produce the same effect as that of universal space energy, but to a lesser extent.

Time skip no jutsu: 5 years later

He now has 3 sons and 2 daughters. Even he is confused. Humans take 10's of years just to breed one child. How was he able to make 5? He can only deduce that the creatures (humans) here have different biology and they breed fast.

During this span of this time he was able to make a space scroll which took the market with storm. The demand was so high that people were ready to kidnap the maker of these things and kill the people who possessed a single space scroll. Those things can store anything other than living being and the space inside it is 10 meter X 10 meter.

Afraid of the violence it can direct towards his family and endanger their lives he released the formula for the seal. Since it was made from chakra, ninja were able to produce it in large quantities. He swore that he will not suffer this kind of humiliation again. He will grow strong.

Time skip no jutsu: 1 month later

When he was returning home from market along with his small cheerful children who were playing tag along the way, he heard a scream coming from his house. He ran towards his house, but he was too late. His wife was lying naked in a puddle of blood. A man on top of her laughing maniacally, boasting how tasty OC's wife was and how he played with her before killing her. Suddenly the culprit felt a massive killing intent he has ever felt in his life. OC launched himself on the culprit, shoving his fist inside the man's gut. The fist had such force that it came out of the opposite side of the guy. The culprit became unconscious and was lying on the floor with his eyes rolled on the back of his head. OC took a black seal which had words written by his own blood. He made this seal during this 1 month hoping to sell it at higher price to a daimaou he had made contact with (The daimaou is the father of village leader). The seal is called 'Hell seal'. A seal which needed his blood in order to impart the universal space energy. It was his first seal using universal space energy. The seal had its own mind; the seal contained various torture devices which work on their own. But, this was not something special. What was special about this seal was that it can seal a living person. That person will never be able to return to the living world, unless the person who has performed the seal wanted to do so. Other people can go inside but can never come out. If a person dies inside the seal, their soul will never go to the afterlife.

OC placed the seal on top of the culprits head and performed handsigns (it was a password to the seal to activate) and chanted: "Eternal life prison". OC then ran towards his wife who has just died, and started crying. His children were also crying beside their great loss.

20 years later:

OC has now imparted his knowledge to his children and send them to the world to explore. They were ordered to bring fear to the name of 'Uzumaki' in people's heart and to sharpen their skills of seals such that no one ever dare to offend them. That's the highest honor he can give to his late wife.

20 years later:

Uzumaki clan is now a big clan. It consisted of main branch, which only had people having blood of OC in their veins and side clan, which had refugees from different other clans.

200 years later:

OC is still having trouble getting the space time gate seal correct. The key is long gone, so he was starting all of it from scratch. His clan is increasing which he is happy about. His children are long gone and he has nothing on this planet he cares about. He just want to get to his home planet and get his revenge. Then he can rest in eternal peace.

Lots of other things happened during this time. His sealing art was named Fuinjutsu. His clan started calling the place where they live 'Uzushigakure'. People started fearing the name of Uzumaki for their sealing arts. Enemies and friends were made.

During this time, his eldest son (name him) Uzumaki has given a similar hell seal to his wife (but it didn't contained the torture devices). This was then transferred to their daughter, who married to a clan in Iwagakure village. Her seal was then transferred to his husband on his demand. This was then given to the leader of the village.

20 years later:

Many ninja villages declared war on OC's clan during shinobi war, as he has refused to help a single ninja clan for war, Iwa was one of them. Enraged Iwa and other clans attacked OC's clan; OC came out for the battle killing every enemy shinobi which came in his site. He was not the same weak person anymore; he was one of the top most dangerous people in the world which has an order of 'run at sight or kill yourself before getting caught'.

Iwa infiltrated the clan with the hell seal, in order to seal the OC. They were not confident that they will be able to take out OC in frontal assault, so they have to resort to underhanded means. They performed the necessary hand signs to unlock the hell seal and imprisoned OC in it (OC needed sleep because of 5 days of sleepless battle on front lines).

When OC woke up, he found himself inside his own hell seal, unable to ever get out. Crying for his own foolishness and asking for forgiveness from his fellow human, who he will never be able to avenge with his own hands.

While he was trapped in the seal, he was able to finally understand the words the higher being had said to him. The higher being just didn't take his power. He took a very important thing from him, the thing which is 'happiness'. He took his happiness.

.

**Part 3: The newfound determination **(After old man told his story to kid Naruto)

Naruto was crying his eyes out. How can such a person exist who has suffered even worse fate than him, he remembers Sasuke whose clan was wiped out. Now he can truly feel how it feels to loose something very close to you in front of your own eyes.

Old man looked directly into Naruto's eyes, seeing those eyes which refused to cry again and doesn't want any pity. Naruto wiped his tears. With new determination formed on his face, he decided to avenge the old man for him.

Seeing the determination in Naruto's eyes, old man doesn't have words any to say. He asks Naruto if he will avenge his clan for him. Naruto nods, confirming the old man. Old man says that while he was inside the seal he was able to make the same exact time space gate key which will be able to take Naruto to his home planet (DxD world) where he can avenge his clan.

OC says that Naruto will not able to utilize his power of universal space energy because of the impurity in blood, but he has an even better gift inside of him which he has to make friends with. Naruto looks weirdly at him, but old man laughs it off.

Old man gives the two space time gate keys he has made to Naruto, and tells him to search for a team of people who will be willing to go with him to the other world and to choose carefully. The world will be full of dangers and even more powerful beings on this planet.

Old man gives Naruto a pencil scroll (tiny scrolls used in Boruto) saying that he has copied all the techniques of the forbidden scroll. Old man tells Naruto to never loose it or the consequences will be very harsh.

Old man tells Naruto to return the scroll to Hizuren instead of Mizuki. Mizuki is just using Naruto to get the scroll.

The space starts crumbling because of the energy extracted from it.

Looking at the crumbling space, old man yells that the seal will soon crumble and he will die if he remains inside it for any longer. OC's fate was long since decided the day he used the higher beings power. He will not be able to reunite with his family or friends. He will just vanish into nothingness.

Kurama was watching all this and after listening to old man's tale, he was crying too. He wanted to help the old man. After all, the old man was same as his brothers and sisters. Suddenly a crazy idea came into his mind. It will be within his power, but will be very exhausting (It was a escape route he was designing while being a prisoner here. He was using whatever chakra he can pass through he seal to erode seal from inside. Kurama for the first time called Naruto.

Naruto was reluctant to get out without the old man, but old man was pushing him too hard. As he was about to leave the seal, he heard a very heavy voice inside his head telling him to put the old man on the weird writings on his stomach. Naruto following his instinct put the old man's hand on his stomach as a last effort of getting the old man out of the seal. A whirlpool type space distortion (kamui) appeared sucking the old man inside the seal on Naruto's stomach. Not thinking about the weird turn of events he rushed out of the seal, which exploded right after Naruto came out.

.

**Part 4: Gathering the team members** (Outside the hell seal)

Today has been the weirdest day of Naruto's life. First him failing the exams, Mizuki giving him a secret exam to steal the scroll and learn a jutsu, unable to learn a single jutsu in the forbidden scroll, finding a scroll containing OC, finding about his origins, finding his first ever family member who was on the verge of collapse, finding his new goal of avenging his family and finally now he has just told Hokage about why he stole the forbidden scroll and Mizuki's role in it.

Next day:

Naruto finally confesses his mutual feelings to Hinata and tells her about the old man story. She also wants to help him with the goal, reason being that the Hyuga clan has finally decided to appoint Hanabi as the next heir and put bird cage seal on Hinata. Seeing no reason to stay with Hyuga anymore Hinata was ready to abandon anything for Naruto.

Naruto is hesitating to contact Sasuke to join their team. First, Sasuke also had his clan wiped out in front of him, he must be thinking about revenge and he don't know how to talk to him. Secondly, he can't handle that emo guy.

Next day:

Gathering all the courage Naruto has, he approaches Sasuke and asks him to talk with him in private. Sasuke flatly refuses to do so by not giving a reply. Suddenly Naruto whispers in Sasuke ear that he can help him with his revenge and help him gain unimaginable power, but he has to help him first. This finally picked Sasuke interest and he talks with Naruto, with Naruto speaking most of the time about what the old man has told him. It took quite an effort, but Sasuke was reluctant to help him. Naruto asks what the reason is. Sasuke asks him how are they gonna come back if he uses the key. Naruto smiles and says that, we have two keys; one will be used to go there and if he wants he can use another to come back. Now Sasuke has no reason to hold himself back, the person who he thought was the biggest idiot in the world is giving him a free chance to become stronger and he can make his clan's name famous in the other world too while getting stronger.

Next day:

Gathering what all three members of the team needed they proceeded for the new world.

(Leaving the description)

.

**DxD world:**

Naruto and company were confronted by the police officers and were sent to orphanage. They started training with each other. Sasuke and Hinata having their clan's scrolls were having easy time, so they decided to share them with Naruto too. Naruto don't want to use the forbidden scrolls just yet, he wanted to learn it with them later.

Naruto and company enter kuoh academy later (clitch here).

And high school dxd events transpire.

.

**Events which transpired in Dxd world after old man used the time space gate key to escape:**

The leg was which was left behind was eaten by a powerful devil who gave birth to +10 pillar's leaders of devil society including Gremory clan which were nearly equal to medium or intermediate humans while giving other pillars unimaginable amount of power.

.

**Conclusion of idea:**

One is avenger, one wants power and the last one is just following her love. How will the story turn out, will the avenger get the revenge of his family or will forgive them, will the old man ever wake up inside of kurama seal, will he be able to see the divine justice performed and will Sasuke able to get enough power to destroy his brother.

.

Power i would like to give the company: (Note: you can add more powers, i am just giving basic guideline. Power balance should be there so that they can grow with each fight and challenge)

Sasuke: Before Itachi wiped out his clan, he was successfully able to steal one of Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan which was taken by Danzo. After wiping out the threats to his village (Uchiha) he implanted his best friend's eyes into one of Sasuke's eye, while Sasuke being oblivious of the best Mangekyou Sharingan being transplanted inside his eye. Sasuke will be able to awake the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, not with Itachi's power added to his arsenal; but with Shisui's Mangekyou power (Koto Amatsukami) added with his own Mangekyou Sharingan powers.

Hinata: She will achieve Tenseigan in later stages.

Naruto: Will be able to use Universal space energy.

Apart from chakra, Magic will be an added power to all three.

.

**Story setup and challenge part 1 (what i expect, doesn't want the author to completely follow it):**

1\. Weak to strong

2\. Hurt/comfort

3\. Feelings play a major role

4\. Revenge fic

5\. Small harem (not more than 5 girls for each of the boys, for Naruto (hinata + 4 other girls)) Note: If you like don't make it harem.

6\. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata will not become member of any other faction.

7\. Rated M for all the amount of killing that will happen. Not for sex stuff (i agree to all the ecchi stuff but no sex please)

8\. Naruto will not wipe out all the factions, but will wipe out the leaders of some factions who were at that time when the old man's family was killed.

**Challenge part 2 (suggestions only):**

1\. Characters nature will change with time

2\. Do not remove any character from DxD verse. I have seen people removing MC (Issie) of high school DxD several times.

3\. Rated M

4\. Upload rate must be greater than or equal to 1 ch/ month with more than 5,000 words.

5\. If you plan to abandon the fic any time, pass it to someone who wants to continue it.

.

.

.

If you made it this far, thank you for reading my idea and challenge on naruto x dxd crossover. Please read and review. Please review any shortcoming you find regarding the OC (old man) i have introduced.

PM me if you want to pick up this fic, I will definitely reply.

Thank you


	3. Challenge 3 (Edit)

If you find my idea similar to any other fanfic. PM me with the link of the fic link, and I will remove my fic chapter.

**Edit note:** When i re-read (on 31/3/2020) it i myself found the idea to be absurd at many instances. any suggestions to improve this challenge are most welcome.

.

.

**_Very important Note:_ It is sad to know that some guests didn't like my fic. Please don't flame review. If you didn't like some part, please tell what you didn't like in the fic. Also, use your fanfic account to review, guest reviews will be deleted. There was one guest who literally hated my existence; he gave out some serious threats to my mortal life. I hope that fanfic site bans the use of guest comments.**

**.**

**.**

**Title:** The DxD Shall Know PAIN

.

**Warning:** Gremory family bashing, devils bashing, Beowolf is OOC in nature, some changes in chess pieces system, totally Dark themed setup for our boi Nagato. I have used Las Vegas as a joke here, if you find it offending please PM i will remove it.

.

.

**Prologue:**

This is a crossover between Naruto x DxD world, and this time our all favourite blond head will not be going to DxD world. This time instead of Naruto, Nagato will be going to the DxD world. Join him on his journey to DxD world as he imparts pain in DxD world.

.

.

(Note: I have intentionally nerfed some powers of Rinnegan in the start. But, it will gain its full glory in DxD world.)

**Part 1: Konohagakure village**

Nagato is not as strong as he was when he attacked leaf in canon, for the sake of avenging his parents he worked solo and attacked leaf. He is not using his avatars or the puppets to use his Rinnegan ability of six paths.

Nagato has just finished off Hinata; who was trying to protect Naruto. Nagato for the first time saw the same pain (if not greater) being reflected in the eyes of Kyuubi host. The pain he felt when losing his precious friend. Suddenly he felt a huge amount of chakra being radiated from the Kyuubi host. A red pillar shot out from the ground, its height unknown. Nagato somehow knew that if he will touched the chakra, he will be as good as a dead man (remember the Orochimaru fight with Naruto when Naruto burned Orochimaru's body just with his chakra [bridge meeting one]).

Nagato using animal path summons a giant rhinoceros to shield him from the debris flying around.

(Naruto is in 5 tails form and still transforming)

Suddenly a hand made of chakra shots towards him trying to grab him. Nagato uses his rinnegan ability to absorb the chakra hand. He felt weird; it felt as if someone has shoved his entire body inside a pot, closed the lid and set fire at the bottom. He felt his muscles boiling, and his chakra network screaming because of the overflow of chakra. He was regretting his actions.

(He will be very weak from now on because of the condition he is in)

He has underestimated the amount and nature of chakra a Kyuubi possess; he thought that the kyuubi charkra will not be any different from ordinary chakra. But how wrong he was, kyuubi chakra was full of malice and hatred which was countering his own chakra in an overwhelming amount. He has to retreat now and formulate a new plan to achieve the goal of world peace.

He never completely trusted Madara (Obito), he is a person who can betray him anytime. He has seen Madara use Kamui several times and admit or not, that technique is better than most of the technique he has using the Rinnegan. Rinnegan is basically useless in front of someone who can quickly switch between the kamui dimension and the living dimension. If ever Madara decided to betray him, he will be in real trouble. So, for times like these, Nagato unlocked several other Rinnegan abilities. One of which was Dimensional travel. When the first time he tried using it, he was able to go up to 1000 meter using all the chakra he had (His efficiency was really low).

Not wanting to feel the wrath of the beast in front of him, he quickly activates a Dimensional portal to escape. As he is about to enter the portal, a huge hand made entirely of chakra burst out from the ground; grabbing him and throwing him in the opposite direction of the portal. He used Shinra tensei towards the beast with whatever chakra he currently had (apart from kyuubi chakra in his system). It changed his falling direction to that of the portal he has created while throwing the beast at some distance.

(He was able to use Shinra tensei because when he created the portal he used the kyuubi's chakra. Since, he used up most of his chakra in the technique (shinra tensei), he is now exhausted and his senses are dull.)

Nagato is feeling lucky that he survived somehow, but his happiness didn't last longer than a second when he feels that the surrounding hasn't changed yet. The Dimensional portal seems to be working fine, and there were no problems. After all it is created by the almighty god eye (Rinnegan) bearer.

.

.

**Part 2: A new world**

Nagato starts freaking out, how has he not arrived at the Atatsuki's hideout. It's just taking too much time. Suddenly he finds a window which leads to the outside world. Well this is weird, this never happened before when he used the portal technique. Not wanting to think much about it, Nagato quickly exits the portal to repair the damage done by the kyuubi to his chakra system. But, what he finds exiting the portal cannot be described with words. The huge sky touching buildings, the blinding light being reflected by the glasses in building towards his eyes, people sitting inside moving iron boxes and half naked (bikini) women roaming around [he is in Las Vegas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), as i said earlier too. If you find the version of Las Vegas i am using feel free to tell, i will delete it. I am just using it as a joke.].

Where in the shinobi nation is this, he wondered while losing his consciousness. Unknown to him kurama's remaining chakra starts running havoc inside his chakra network, tearing his chakra network and reconstructing it to something else entirely. For outside people, it looked like the person in front of them is high on drugs. They have seen people die daily because they can't handle drugs or they are sold expired medicines in the name of drugs. But, that's not the main reason why they will not help a poor man, the main reason is that the person in front of them looks like a beggar and has dirt on him. Why should rich people like them should help a poor guy, it's Las Vegas and they are here for some pussy; not for playing hero. They might have helped if it was a female to get some pussy in return, but they have no intension of playing swords with a dude.

Meanwhile a person picks up Nagato to take him to hospital, avoiding all the insults people are throwing towards him. The person who picked Nagato is Beowolf. When a huge Limousine arrives to pick him up, people insult towards him is now changed to that of admiration.

Beowolf is in Las Vegas to spend some quality time. When he was returning after being robbed (so he says) by the casino, he saw a man dying out on the street and people instead helping him; are taking selfies and posting it on social media captioning: "Found an ugly man dead on the street, LOL, Someone call the police to remove the dirt". Beowolf ignores the crowd and proceed to help the person, checking Nagato's nerves he can tell that the person is alive but barely hanging to it. He should take him to hospital and then think what to do next.

While riding the Limo Beowolf is constantly checking the person's nerves and the changes which are happening to it. Sometimes blood is pumping too slow, sometimes too fast and sometimes not at all. Suddenly he sensed a huge amount of Magical energy being radiated from the person in front of him, this amount of energy can easily dwarf the magical energy present in their queen. But it only lasted for few seconds before vanishing and the man's life force starts dropping rapidly.

Beowolf immediately contacts his king Sirzechs, telling him about the unnatural phenomenon and instead of taking Nagato to Government hospital; he takes him to private hospital funded by Gremory family.

_24 hours later:_

After completing all the work, Sirzechs is about to use magical circle to go to Las Vegas when his wife; Grayfia appears asking (more like demanding) him where he is going. Sirzechs tell her that he is going to Las Vegas because Beowolf has found a person who has high magical energy. Not believing the reason Sirzechs was giving and a little suspicion of him cheating on her (after all he is going to Las Vegas), she forces Sirzechs to take her with him.

_After using the magical circle:_

Sirzechs is disappointed after finding a beggar rather than some magical being as Beowolf described. Beowolf is requesting him to resurrect the person in front of him so that he can live. Sirzechs flatly refuses Beowolf saying that he is not going to waste his pieces on some roadside beggar just to satisfy Beowolf playing hero and he has to give him explanation for wasting his time on meaningless things.

.

.

**Part 3: Beowolf's backstory**

Beowolf is grinding his teeth from the humiliation he has just received. He was originally a human and was turned into a devil by manipulation. He was killed by an angel because of the amount of power he was born with. Angel who killed him said that he was an error in the system humans are born with and he has to be eliminated.

Beowolf would have never held his fate (death) against anyone, not even the person who was watching him die from the shadows. He can read people's magical signatures and can tell how strong the person is. When he opened his eyes, he saw the same person standing before him claiming that he is now his slave. Beowolf was really angry and wanted to argue with the person, but was unable to do so because the power difference was just too huge. He clearly knew that the person who is claiming to be his master is the same person who watched him die and didn't help him, but instead turned him into a devil.

Beowolf was always a person who helped other people without taking anything in return, it was his motto and he never broke it once. He never expected to become someone's slave in his entire life. He was unable to resist the said person because something was binding his soul to the person in front of him.

After few years into his slavery, he was able to find some things or two about how the chess system works. He was able to find that in order to force out the chess pieces binding your soul to that of the devil who resurrected you, you have to have more magical power than the person who resurrected you, or have enough magical power to shatter the pieces themselves inside of you. But for this you should have more magical power than the creator of the pieces himself. Also the person who will resurrect will never be able to become more powerful than their master, making them miserable and unable to protect themselves.

He has seen many people who were converted and experimented on and then thrown out of the peerage. When a peerage master throws out a slave, they take out their chess piece from their heart along with their souls (unable to go to netherworld). This is how a chess piece mutates. All that magical power being used to mutate chess pieces is bullshit. On rare occasions when a slave senses that their master is about to take their soul, they forcefully sever the bond between the chess piece binding them. When you sever a bond binding your soul to chess piece, special magic is released from the pieces which make the offender insane, but also giving back their original talent of wielding the power they once had before they were turned into devil.

There are many types of humans he has seen during his devil life who were turned into devil. They were categorized as follows:

1\. Humans having no magic or small magical power (Low grade human): If a master turns any of this type of human into devil, there will be no benefit at all. But there is a side effect, the piece which was used to resurrect the human will never mutate again.

2\. Humans having medium magical power (Medium grade humans): This type of humans are relatively low in number and is searched by every devil master, they are converted and used as livestock to feed their souls to mutate the chess pieces. 2 for mutating pawn and 4 for any other piece.

3\. Humans having High magical reserves (High grade humans): This type of humans is rarity and they are hard to find. Even among them some have relatively high magical reserves compared to the high class devils and so they cannot be converted using fair means. So to convert them into slaves, some devils contact other factions to kill that person for them. After a human is killed, their souls hang on to their body for 5 minutes. This time is more than sufficient for the high devil hiding in the shadows to begin the show. They are resurrected in the name of 'saving them from other faction' and making them in debt to the devil master.

4\. Humans having Longinus gears: These humans are either pervert or have any other earthly desires. They are either lured using thick girls or the 3rd method is used, since most of the Longinus bearers start from weak to strong. But the biggest challenge is finding them, it's like finding a rice grain inside a sack of wheat grains.

After he was turned into a high class devil, he was able to obtain his own chess pieces. Some things shocked him, like why they have infuse their magic into the chess pieces, why they change colour and have different colour depending on the kind of magic you have. When he was fighting other factions he also noticed that the magic signatures of the other factions are different from the devils. The magical signature of a devil matches that of the chess piece he infused his magic into.

He also infiltrated Ajuka's laboratory and was shocked to find some very useful information. The chess pieces that were freshly made can resurrect any human being and revive, giving them immortal body (edo tensei) with infinite amount of magic which will never exhaust. It will work on a person who is dead for not more than 2 minutes. Now this was a big discovery.

He has stolen some chess pieces not knowing what he was picking because the alarms went on just as he touched a single piece. He stole three king pieces and a dozen of queen pieces. When resurrecting using a master slave contract, the master must be powerful than the slave. But when resurrecting using empty pieces there is no such requirement. The number of pieces included in resurrecting will be much higher because these pieces only have soul energy, no magic energy or nothing other sort of energy mixed in. This soul energy was extracted from the remains of previous maous (devil kings). The previous maous were dead, but they are being used as livestock to create evil pieces, otherwise how can Ajuka provide such amount of soul power to resurrect people.

.

.

**Part 4: A life and death gamble that no one wins (Beowolf house)**

Beowolf is hesitating to use the empty pieces on Nagato. Nagato is barely hanging onto his life and the doctors said that he will die in a day or two, so Beowolf has taken him to his home. Beowolf is running out of time, he doesn't have 2-3 days that he can carefully treat Nagato. He has to do something fast. Finally he decides to leave it to fate, he will use the soul pieces he has stolen to resurrect Nagato. He has never used the pieces on someone else before and doesn't know if they will even work or not.

He takes out all the pieces he has stolen and he erects a privacy barrier around the place. He carefully places 2 queen pieces on Nagato's chest, they sink inside but nothing out of ordinary happens. He places another 2 queen pieces, again nothing happens. He places all the other remaining pieces, nothing. Dejected he place all remaining king pieces on Nagato's chest. Orange blinding light surrounds the area, if not for the light Beowolf could have seen a Fox face within it slowly fading away. When the light dies down; Nagato is there, but his magical energy is just too high to be believed by anyone. The magical energy is sensed by all the maous in hell sending shiver down their spine, but the next instant magical energy spike dies down.

Beowolf hurries to check the nerves of Nagato (he is no doctor and can only do this much), but there is no pulse in it. He notices that all the injuries are healed, but there are some cracks that have appeared around Nagato's body. They look as if the skin is peeling off the body. Trying to confirm it, he tries to peel the skin, but he was unable to do so. He notice that the person is opening his eyes slowly, the eyes of the said person are different from normal human beings. He thinks that it might be the side effect of the chess pieces he has used.

Nagato is dumbfounded, he is trying to clear his mind and process what the hell is going on. He was fighting the kyuubi host, than he killed a girl which made the kyuubi go into rampage mode. Then he used the newly learned technique to escape the place and next place he found himself at some place which doesn't exists in elemental nations.

Nagato looks at his hands; he knew of edo tensei and instantly raised his guard. The crack, the paleness on his body, no breathing and no PAIN, this means that he is dead and someone has resurrected him. He clearly opens his eyes and looks at the buff man in front of him who is looking at him with mixed expressions of expectations, care and curiosity.

He asks the man where he is and what the man has done to his body. Unable to understand what the person in front of him is saying he tried to speak in different languages with the man hoping that the man can speak any one of the language he know in elemental nations

Nagato is not happy to find that the person in front of him can't even speak the most basic language of elemental nations. He thought of killing the man in front of him, but quickly discarded it. He needs information of where he is and what the monkey in front of him is trying to say. He is a little wary of Beowolf because he might be his summoner and can control him at any time. He needs a plan.

Beowolf gives up, brought a kids picture book from his library and used pictures to explain some things to Nagato. He has to give some lessons of his native language to Nagato and then hope for some decent conversation.

_During a period of two months:_

Nagato was able speak broken English. He was able to ask Beowolf certain questions and was made to answer some of the Beowolf's questions.

He concludes that:

1\. He was lucky to not land on some remote planet

2\. He was unhappy of the edo tensei body he has got, it will restrict his growth

3\. He was unhappy of the factions that rule the humans from shadows in name of goodwill

4\. He was unhappy for the manipulation the devils are using to convert humans

5\. He was happy that he wasn't resurrected into a slave (pain in ass)

Nagato was thankful to Beowolf for saving his life and not abandoning him to die (a friendship is born here never to be broken).

He knew that there is a jutsu for converting the edo tensei body to a living body, but he hasn't unlocked it yet.

As a god, he should impart pain in this world and resurrect akatsuki.

He asks Beowolf if he is with him on the path of pain. Beowolf flatly refuses to help him. Reason being that he doesn't know the amount of threat these factions posses, even with the amount of power he has currently he is no match for the top dogs of the factions. He needs to first resurrect himself, get a living body and then increase the strength, only than he will help him.

Beowolf convince Nagato to act as his slave for the time being and slowly but effectively work on the plan to teach those evil beings a lesson.

**_In Hell:_**

Beowolf apologizes to Sirzechs for not using his chess pieces to resurrect Nagato, he was in panic at that time. He says that he doesn't have the mind and called him for such trivial matter. He convinces Sirzechs to sent Nagato to high school so that he can learn the native language there. Since he looks no older than 16 (real age unknown) he can be admitted to the school where Sirzechs sister is and protect her alongside learning there.

.

.

**Pairing:** Nagato x Ophis x (two other if you like)

.

.

**Challenge:**

1\. Rated M

2\. Decent update speed

3\. Weak to strong nagato, eventually godlike

4\. Nagato cannot turn off his rinnegan

5\. Nagato gets real body after fighting Ophis for the first time when he unlocks all his rinnegan ability

6\. Please keep the mature content to minimum as the story setting is Dark themed with huge amount of gore and fighting.

.

.

.

If you made it this far, you are a legend. Please review (using fanfiction account) before going. Comment what you liked and disliked.

Have a nice day.

Thank you


	4. Challenge 4 (Edit)

Edit(4/April/2020): Corrected spelling mistakes and other things.

**Summary:** Bunrueng Mustang is doing his job of isekai transporter when he got a call from higher beings to transport some heroes to DxD world. How will he be able to send them and how will the heroes run havoc in DxD world. Wait who is that extra person who tagged along. You have to read to find out.

**Title:** Up to author (Suggestion: Problem children in DxD world)

.

**Part 1:** (first time writing POV please go easy on me) All credit to Isekai transporter manga.

POV of Bunrueng Mustang in Naruto world

Good morning, everyone. I'm Bunrueng Mustang; 37 years old, peacefully trying to do my job of Transporter. You might be wondering what that is, but first you need to know about parallel worlds.

Have you ever heard of parallel worlds? Dragons, minions, magic, chakra, ki, game world, heroes, demons, devils, angels, leveling system, goblins, orcs, all those fantasies?

Those worlds can have crisis. Demon invasion, evil gods, wars, etc. and when they do, they need heroes. Not anyone can he a hero, they need to have special "hidden" power or else no one will accept them. Coincidentally our world give birth to the most powerful heroes and demons. All Higher beings from every dimension agree on that. Even I am not sure why that is.

Now when the gods need heroes; what they do? Wait until one is born naturally. The answer is No, they can't do that. They are getting slaughtered there and they have no time for that. Even if one is born, that person may not correct attitude for the cause. It will make things even worse. It has to be a right person, in the right time. Don't you agree? This is where I come into picture. I send heroes to them.

Scenario when he said "i send heroes to them": Sasuke and naruto are fighting in the valley of the end. Naruto in one tail form with rasengan and sasuke in this curse mark form charging chidori. (remember the first serious fight between naruto and sasuke)

.

.

.

**Part 2:** 1 week before the events. Inside a small office in Konohagakure.

Bunrueng is sipping on his coffee looking for potential candidates for the next transport. He is looking at the documents send by several higher dimensional beings asking for "heroes" to "save" their world from crisis. Suddenly phone starts ringing.

He orders his assistant (female or male doesn't matter but should be non-human, leaving name to author) to pick up the call.

.

Bunrueng POV

My job starts with waiting for a client who is in need of a hero or delivery of "package". The "package" is code name for dead body of a deceased hero. Even dead heroes are used. I don't know the details but they somehow reincarnate them, but it should be impossible because when a person dies their soul remains in this world. So, how they are able to reincarnate them; must be some higher being thing.

I used to do "package" delivery before, but there are too many live hero deliveries nowadays. I think that they changed some rules.

This is OC (name) my assistant. She is a multi-dimension being, nobody can see her but me. She handles the phone calls and rejects those who demands too much from us. We are just but simple humans, ninja can kill us with a simple jutsu. This job is just too dangerous. Sometime I think of yelling at the higher being of this dimension who assigned me this job.

POV end

.

OC assistant tells the details of the phone call to Bunrueng. He/she tells him that the other world want heroes, dead/alive. This is also a personal request (demand) from the higher being of this dimension.

Details of hero - interpretation

1\. Hero should be weak in the start - Kid above 12 years

2\. Hero should have potential for growth - legacy holder

3\. There is fight between factions there - hero should sort out things for them

4\. The hero should plant a seed in the alternative world - they want horny hero, but overly horny will destroy the cause of transport.

5\. They want the hero body from this world - Ah! A big headache

Hint for the job: A fight will occur within a week in valley of the end.

List narrowed down to: Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Jinchuriki, Hyuga, and some other big clans.

(Note: if author wants to add more details feel free to do so)

.

Bunrueng POV:

The fuck man, those motherfu**ers have finally done it. How am I supposed to send these people to other world? Even a single clan's kid can fuck me up. And don't even talk about a jinchuriki, I don't want an early death.

Since it's not mentioned how many heroes they need, it will be a big problem. Also, they have to transport more than one hero as it was a personal request which has never happened before. Transporting more than one hero itself is a big problem, it will not go unnoticed by the village leader, so he will have to change their office location after the job is done.

Well a job is a job. After we have information, it's up to us to find the right person and how to get them. But this time it might be somewhat easy for us because they have provided us with some hints. I am suspicious that those people wants two specific people to be transported another world. Well only time will tell, time to start preparations.

I should fill in what i know for the readers. OC assistant will go search for candidate. It searches for people with high potential and hidden power, as it is the only one who can sense the power. It will look for person with correct attitude, intelligence, charisma, etc. As we have limited time on our hands we will only search this village (konoha).

POV end

.

Two days later:

List of candidates: (this is old information before these guys became Genin)

1\. Hinta hyuga - meets most of the requirements except for horny one

2\. Naruto uzumaki - meets the requirements but horny one is somewhat questionable, not strong but has a huge potential, a prankster

3\. Sasuke uchicha - last Uchiha, strong and intelligent for his age. Really difficult candidate to transport

4\. Shikamaru Nara - has an IQ which can even put higher being to shame

5\. Neji hyuga - has emo beyond anyone and only believes in destiny

6\. Shino Aburame - bug guy, a hard one to transport using the current available equipment

7\. Kiba Inuzuka - less information, a person from a clan specializing in tracking enemies

8\. Rock lee - a person who has small amount of chakra, less talent, but hard working. A very strong willed person with a unique "sunset no jutsu" that can burn anyone's eyes.

.

POV start:

Well the amount of candidates exceeds my expectations. I thought it will be not more than 5, well it's a ninja world what less can you expect from them.

Before we proceed to take out the targets and mention who they are lets take a look at the equipments I will be using.

This is BMWR NITRO series 136595 model number isekai transporter tool kit. We can find most of the tools in this kit. There is also an isekai transporter truck, but since technology has yet to advance on this planet we are using this old kit. Don't think that this kit is weaker than transporter truck. Before the isekai truck was introduced the kit was used by every employee. This kit has some brutal equipments and technology that can harm the soul and body of the hero, so that's why the isekai truck was introduced which is the easiest method of transport.

I usually hire a rogue ninja to kill the target and then use my soul sucker to transport the soul to another world or dimension as you say. The soul is directly transported to the higher being in that dimension which provides the soul with a new body to reside in that dimension.

But this time i will have to use a different method. It is specifically used when a soul with body intact is to be send in different dimension. The machine that will be used is called the "dimenporter" a custom made machine to open a dimension port and transport the person. This dimenporter will open a dimension code for only one time, after that it will never open the same code. This precaution was taken because someone from this world came back using his Rinnegan. Rinnesharingan is an exception and a complete mystery as to how it is able to use the dimension code more than one time. Since the portal will be open one time, I will have to transport the heroes in one go. Never done it before and I don't even care. I only deliver and it's not my responsibility what happens after that.

My only failure was when i failed to transport Hinata hyuga to Dragon ball z dimension where she was going to marry the hero of that dimension. Well this is a story of another time (which will never come).

Now let us get to the candidates which will be transported.

1\. Naruto uzumaki and Sasuke Uchicha: I think that these two are the people mentioned in the hint part. Isn't it obvious they are the reincarnation of Indra and Asura, so they are bound to fight each other and according to my sources they had a fight not long ago but was stopped by their instructor.

2\. Hinata Hyuga: I swear i will transport her this time, even if i die. She is a big taint on my clean record.

3\. Shikamaru nara: a tricky one to transport. I have use some help from rogue ninja for this one.

4\. Neji hyuuga: he is just too easy to transport, just tell him where Hinata is and he will go after her. But i have to trick him in believing the same.

Since something big is going to happen in the valley of the end, i will have to bait all the other people there before transporting them.

On the day of fight in valley of the end:

Baiting Hinata was very easy, just say that Naruto is in danger and she will go running disregarding her life. Baiting neji was easy too. Big problem was Shikamaru Nara, i had to use a henge specialist rogue ninja and have him henge into Yoshino Nara to convince the genius Nara to go to valley of the end. He nearly exposed my henge specialist; good thing was that Shikamaru Nara's genius mind never works in front of his mom.

The most difficult part of the job is to transport only the heroes. No other person other than the heroes should be transported.

.

.

.

**Part 3:** fight at the valley of the end

Hah, I fucking hate my job. WTF I have gotten myself into. Fucking look at the destruction in front, I know that these kids are strong, but strong will be an understatement to describe this destruction.

Good thing is that i have already prepared a Plan B which is only required when transporting a strong ninja to another world. Let us try the first one out.

Naruto and the other kids are arguing right now and it's my golden chance to transport them. I activate a dimension portal in front of them and ask my hired rogue ninja to perform a wind storm jutsu to push the people inside the portal.

I think that's all for now, i will go on a long vacation.

What the fuck, Sasuke didn't get into the portal. I have less than 20 seconds remaining before the portal closes, i have to implement plan B in this case.

I signal to the snake bastard rogue ninja to kick Sasuke inside the portal. He nods but i can feel the uneasiness build inside of me when he says that he will be taking his payment now. What i see then make me shiver, the snake man bit in the neck of the creature (Sasuke curse form) and gets absorbed in it. There is no time for that, Sasuke is unconscious and only 10 seconds are remaining before the portal closes. I dragged Sasuke's body beside the portal and kicked him inside.

I fucking hate my job.

POV end

The payment Orochimaru asked was that he wants to meet the higher being. It is a big payment for the job but the higher being has agreed to that, not that he cared. Orochimaru changed his plan at the very end and decided to go to the new world to see what it has to offer.

.

.

.

**Challenge start:**

1\. Power balance should be there and all the transported heroes should be able to use magic alongside chakra.

2\. All the kids will be transported to different parts of the DxD world.

3\. Update speed = 5k words monthly or greater

4\. No big harem (it destroys the character development, since it's DxD harem should be there)

5\. Naruto x Hinta pairing is compulsory

6\. If you want to drop it on any stage, pass it to someone else.

7\. obvious : DON'T remove a single canon character from DxD world.

8\. Character can become OOC in nature as time passes

9\. OCs are most welcome.

10\. Each fight should be challenging, giving out heroes challenges to grow strong

11\. it is not a necessity that you stick to what i have written, completely.

.

.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. Don't forget to REVIEW. No flames please.**


	5. Oneshot challenge 1 (Edit)

**Edit: 18 April 2020, i will write it in 2-3 days.**

**One shot challenge**

_**Important Note: i will delete guest reviews. Comment using your fanfic account.**_

**Note:** I don't own a single thing owned by other people.

**Title:** I'm main character in DxD world, but I'm gay so every day is hell for me

**Challenge:**

1\. Sasuke in DxD world

2\. Sasuke is gay

3\. Sasuke is in Rias peerage along with Issei (not necessary)

4\. School arc

5\. Sasuke has hots for issei (i am cringing right now, even thinking this is sending a shiver down my spine)

6\. Typical panty and pussy on mouth scene (fall scene in typical ecchi manga/anime)

7\. Clitch tsundre and other types of different female characters

8\. atleast 2 OC girls are necessary (lowering the constraint)

9\. suggestive scenes: bath scenes, scenes where guys trying to look at girls panties from stairs, peeking scenes, swimming pool scenes (lol), night crawl and sleeping naked scenes, etc (i will add other which comes to mid later)

10\. Peerage girls have hots for Sasuke (Asia included)

11\. No one knows that Sasuke is gay

12\. 100% comedy and chill oneshot not less than 5k words.

**Condition:** It is compulsory that you have already written a Naruto x DxD crossover with Sasuke in it.

.

This is totally inspired from ecchi manga "i'm the main character of harem manga, but i'm gay" by 片陸遼助. PM me if you want to take up this oneshot challenge.


	6. Challenge 5 (Edit)

**Special COVID-19: Please remain at home and avoid meetups with people. Coronavirus is spreading throughout the world. Also, look up to what to do and what not to do at WHO (world health organisation) website. Please remain safe. **

**.**

**Edit: **5 April 2020

**AN:** Thank all of you who have read and left a review.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a single page of the original work. May god never forgive me if i ever try to claim other people's hard work.

If you still think I own something that belong to original mangakars, authors and animators, read the disclaimer again.

_**.**_

_**Please Help: **__**In need of a Beta**, just want some help (It will help me improve; after all a person learns from mistakes) and I always welcome new ideas and suggestions. The Beta can take it as a learning experience and can quit at any time. Condition: Please Beta correct one chapter within 4 days time. PM me if interested._

**.**

**Important Note:** Naruto and Sasuke will have slight OOC powers after reincarnation, but the basics will be from their previous life. Second time writing POV, please tell my mistakes.

**.**

**Title Suggestion:** Brotherhood DxD

No summary (sorry can't think something suitable for this one)

**.**

**Part 1: **_Brotherhood that never existed_

(Naruto and Sasuke first legitimate fight at the valley of the end. Just before Sasuke retrieval arc starts.)

Naruto and Sasuke are fighting each other. They are staring at each other's soul, one has red eyes (Naruto in one tail) and other has eyes which can steal other's soul (sasuke in full curse takeover form).

Sasuke charges his chidori (black and white colour) and naruto charges his rasengan using all the chakra he can gather from his one tail cloak.

Changes from canon:

Not giving enough time to Naruto to complete his Rasengan, Sasuke charges towards him. Flapping his wings to accelerate forward, Naruto has just completed his Rasengan without the use of clones for the first time. He starts running towards Sasuke unaware of the surrounding.

Just as their attacks were about to collide, Naruto slips from exhaustion.

Naruto's attack meets Sasuke's chest, while Sasuke's attack colliding with the blond's head. What follows is a chilling scene, a burnt face which is pierced from the nose to the back of the head and a body whose middle part is missing. Both heroes are dead.

**.**

**Part 2:** _Basic pure land info_

Most people think that what follows after death is going to hell or heaven, but that is not the case in Naruto world. The soul after death goes to pure land via a passage for soul to pass through. (Think of the passage like this, when you turn on a flashlight in dark; you see a straight line of light. The passage is something like that)

All the souls that pass through the passage go straight to pure land, where some selected individuals are appointed to work there in place of other souls who worked there previously. The work is to look after the new souls, provide appropriate punishment to people who didn't accomplished a single thing in life and appropriate rewards to people who achieved greater heights in their life. The individuals who work there are mostly those who didn't have any accomplishment in their life. In return of work they get some accomplishment points which are needed to pass on or for reincarnating. There are also some rare cases where certain individuals with great soul power refuse to be reincarnated and they can't just forcefully reincarnate them. Well there is a catch in that rule, the longer you wait to reincarnate in pure land the weaker your soul becomes and after some years totally fade away (The employees are exception to this rule).

Even the Hagoromo Otsutsuki was not an exception. He was paying his stay with his chakra and now he only has his soul power remaining which will fade away in another 10 years and give or take 3 months. This is also the reason many people from Naruto world are able to extend their delay of reincarnation by paying up by their chakra.

When a soul is reincarnated they lose their memory and are cleansed from their sins and good deeds. The souls are send to Baby co-operation (The Boss Baby reference) to be deported in different worlds. This is done so if some soul by mistake retains their former memory are not able to affect their current world.

**.**

**Part 3:** _I will not give up no matter what part A (Sasuke POV) (Slight OOC natured Sasuke, Sasuke is like this because he is still young, we can still save him)_

Ha, I have finally killed my dearest friend and now I can achieve the ultimate power of sharingan. Now no one can stop me from taking my revenge. But why do I feel so empty, so lonely, it's as if I have lost myself in the pursuit of power. What will I get from this revenge, what will make of me in the end. In the end even if I have my revenge on Itachi, what will it be for 'REVENGE'. What after that, what will I do after that, in the end Itachi wins, even if I kill him; he wins. Well let's think about it later, I should not sway away from the path of revenge.

But wait a freaking second, it is one thing to not feel anything mentally, but why doesn't I feel anything physically. I can't feel my body, it's as if someone has packed me inside a round spherical object and why am I floating. Wait a second what is that light orange bob coming along with him. What the hell is going on, why are my eyes getting blurry and why am I feeling a strong urge to sleep. I must stay awake; I must escape before someone catches me.

(Sasuke is in half sleep state and his vision is blurry. He can't see the surroundings)

I am just moving in a specific direction, but if I try to change my direction I am hitting some sort of barrier. I have to break through it to be free.

POV end

Hagoromo was watching the events unfold. He has seen Indra and Ashura successors fight for more than 500 years (my estimate, no official announcement ever has been made regarding this) and he was unable to stop the animosity between the two created by Black Zetsu. Now he is even unable to pay the fee to remain in the pure land and possibly cannot provide assistance to correct reincarnations of Indra and Ashura. Naruto and Sasuke were his only hope, because after these he will be forced to reincarnate into another world or fade to nothingness. But his last hopes brutally murdered each other and he was unable to do a single thing to save them. He was able to see his own brother's image in Naruto, the same kindness, determination to face injustice, same unforgiving nature and many more. He was able to see himself in Sasuke unforgiving, tempered, prodigy and much more.

Well long story short, Hagoromo decided to give sun and moon to Naruto and Sasuke respectively thinking that they will be able to live a few months in pure land with the amount of chakra the seal can provide them, provided none of them agrees to pass on. (Why is that, when the soul are cleansed they are basically wiped out of anything other than soul power. Even soul imprints are no exception to it.)

(Why I did this, simple Sasuke gets Rinnegan in left eye and naruto gets truth seeker orbs)

Back to Sasuke again:

Sasuke is trying to break free of the barrier(?) but he can't see any progress. He thinks that maybe if he expends all his chakra and charge, just maybe he will be able to break. He know some body strengthening technique by using chakra, but they should only be used against opponents who are immune to ninjutsu. These techniques were taught to him by Itachi just in case Sasuke faces someone like that. One thing sasuke doesn't know is that he is in soul form so he will not be able to perform the technique to his body(?). Unknowingly sasuke starts performing the body strengthening technique on his soul. Remember he got his moon seal recently which in turn increased the output of the chakra and strengthened his soul which was now able to break the path to pure land.

After breaking the barrier(?), Sasuke thinks that he is finally free. But hell no, he is still in ball form and heading in unknown direction.

**.**

**Part 4:** _I will not give up no matter what part B (Naruto)_

Naruto is terrified that he has killed someone. He was aware that if you become a ninja you will have to kill someday, but he never anticipated that he will have to see that day so early. And never in Konoha he thought that his first kill will be his friend.

Naruto is surprised as much as Sasuke was, but he was able to see his corpse. So he concluded that he has died along with Sasuke teme.

Naruto see a white soul being lifted from Sasuke body via some sort of light (He can't see his own soul color). As Naruto was observing his surrounding, he hears a low grunt in his own consciousness. But feeling too sleepy he simply ignores it and starts embracing the warmth of passing to afterlife (that's what he thought what follows after death is hell or heaven).

**.**

**Part 5:**_ I'm gonna work for pure land for easy life (Naruto) or Naruto is a part-timer in afterlife_

When Naruto arrives at his destination he was not expecting this place instead of what he thought. There were people guiding souls like him to reincarnation chamber where they determined their accomplishments. When his turn came, he was told that he doesn't have any accomplishments in his life other than pranking people. Even Naruto was surprised that pranking people got him some good accomplishment points. The person there told him that he has got two choices, whether to improve his accomplishment points and increase chances of getting a better life after reincarnation or simply reincarnate from the accomplishment points he have right now. Naruto chooses to improve his accomplishment points by working for the pure land. His first trial contract was of 1 month and after if higher ups liked his work he will get a permanent contract of 3 years.

The person or consultant in charge of Naruto failed to see Kyuubi soul mixed with Naruto's soul.

(1 month later)

The Otsutsuki clan decided to attack the pure land so that they can extract the soul power and increase their own power. Higher beings who were in charge of safety of that place were celebrating for 10 millionth birthday of pure land when the Otsutsuki clan attacked. The higher ups (not very powerful) present there were not able to fight Otsutsuki clan, even Madara and Hashirama (who they specifically requested to help them) were unable to hold against the huge Otsutsuki army. So, to prevent Otsutsuki from stealing any more souls than they already have, higher ups decided to open the reincarnation portal without using the machine used to clean the soul (because machine takes approximately 30 seconds to clean one soul).

Naruto and other souls escape the pure land. But this will not stop the awesomeness of our blonde.

**.**

**Part 6:** _Conclusion of idea (a little rushed)_

Sasuke's soul enters the body of a dead devil kid in slums of hell. Hard life full of challenges.

Naruto is given birth by Yasaka with many Kurama features (sadly no Kurama). Since Kurama and Naruto's souls were mixed but Naruto's soul become dominant over Kurama's soul and absorbed it.

**.**

**Part 7:** _Power distribution for our boys (This is suggestion only) (author can introduce more powers to their liking)_

**Sasuke:** Has EMS in his right eye and rinnegan in left eye (logic: when Itachi massacred uchiha clan he implanted one of his MS in Sasuke's right eye and replaced his own right eye with Shisui's MS. Itachi was successfully able to steal Shisui's MS from Danzo. When Sasuke killed Naruto he was able to awake his MS and more grief leading to awakening of EMS. When Haogoromo gave him Moon seal, he awakened rinnegan in his left eye.)

Devil kid power Sasuke gets: Natural affinity to legendary Black devil's lightening. At max power it can even inflict injury to Ophis. This bloodline was so feared that Ophis personally killed every last member of this clan.

Since the eyes of Uchiha are directly connected to their soul (remember Obita was able to give his sharingan to Kakshi just purely from his soul power)

**Naruto:** No sage mode, but all other Naruto powers in the end of shippuden, all powers of Kurama including tailed beast bomb.

Naruto will have trouble remembering his past life, but he will be able to fully retain them when he will meet Sasuke.

**.**

**Challenge + suggestions:**

1\. No character from DxD world should be erased from existence

2\. OC's are most welcome (atleast 2 OC are compulsory)

3\. Sasuke and Naruto will make their own peerage (optional)

4\. Release rate greater than equal to 1 chapter per month (5k words)

5\. If you would like to add any character (dead) from Naruto world, feel free to do so. This is also the reason I made all the souls evacuate pure land.

6\. Harem: not more than 5 members, no harems are also welcome (i am doing so because large harems just destroys the story, i would recommend reading oneshot lemons if you are looking for big harem and lewd stuff)

7\. Since it's DxD so rated M with ecchi (no sex please)

Some suggestions: As time passes characters become OOC

Thank you if you made it this far. R and R. It will be great if someone is willing to beta my challenge fic. PM me if you are interested in picking this fic. As always guest reviews will not be entertained.


	7. Oneshot challenge 2 (Edit)

**Edit:** 18 April 2020, i have written it check it out.

**AN:** Special thanks to HeroLuffy726 for pointing out my mistakes. I have corrected all of my previous chapters to best of my ability. Also, I have decreased the challenge requirements.

**Announcement:** I don't want the authors to completely stick to what I have written. I want authors to unleash their imagination without any constraints.

Oneshot challenge (lemon)

Title suggestion: I just wanna get laid

Characters: Naruto x Rias Gremory

Setup: Naruto gets summoned by Rias Gremory so that she can get rid of her marriage with Riser Phenex. Takes place after Rias decided to get laid with Issei but failed to do so.

Naruto gets summoned and both are bewitched by each other. Rias demands Naruto to get laid with her, but Naruto refuses that he loves someone else (Sakura). Since, Naruto is bound by Rias summon seal, she practically forces herself on him.

Scenario (optional): Inside school, Akeno hear them fucking but doesn't interrupt in between and starts masturbating while looking at them.

(well the scenario might be disgusting for some people, but i like this kinda stuff so i kept it optional)

Reward: fav and follow (same goes for other challenges too)


End file.
